


i don’t believe in saints (they never make mistakes)

by suga_stray_nct



Series: the convenience store chronicles [1]
Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Best Friends, Domestic, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Tried, Luwoo, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wow, Written in 2 Hours, a bad one, first fic, jaeyong if you squint, kpop, platonic! dowoo, so you know what to expect, this is so cringey tbh, this whole tagging thing is hard, woocas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suga_stray_nct/pseuds/suga_stray_nct
Summary: “I like your tattoos.”“Thanks, I like your face.”“Well, that’s one thing we have in common. Not liking my face I mean. Liking each other’s face.”Facepalm.Yukhei came into Jungwoo’s life on a rainy October night, and he never really left after that.





	1. Chapter 1: koi no yokan

**Author's Note:**

> whAT IS THIS TRASH? This is my first fanfic (ever), so forgive my mistakes. And what absolute trash this is. A friend of mine made me put it up, so we'll see how this goes. I love this ship,and the story idea has been stewing in my mind for a few weeks, so this happened. Please, tell me what you thought down in the comments :D
> 
> P.S. - the title has nothing to do with the story, it was just part of a song I was listening to.
> 
> P.P.S. - I apologize ahead of time for my terrible humor

It was pretty cliche meeting. If it wasn’t his life, Jungwoo would have cringed. 

Cheesy rom coms were never really his thing. He’d always prefered comedy by itself. Then again, that applied to the situation too. It had seemed as if life was playing a joke on him. Life was such an asshole, honestly. Well, fuck you too, life.

~~~~~~  
On that particular day, Jungwoo had woken up for school late, as every upstanding student does. In his haste to get to class, Jungwoo had forgotten to change out of his pajama pants. So, Jungwoo ran out of his apartment wearing mickey mouse silk pajama pants. 

Being the somewhat awkwardly ignorant person he was, Jungwoo didn’t realize this until he was sitting in a seat in contemporary literature class. His best friend, Doyoung, had been staring at him with his scarily large eyes. Jungwoo gave him a questioning look, because honestly, Doyoung hadn’t blinked in almost a minute, and it was beginning to frighten Jungwoo.

“Umm, Doyoungie, you okay there?” Jungwoo whispered quietly, beause even though class hadn’t started yet, Jungwoo didn’t want to be yelled at by anyone. What? Jungwoo was a shy soul by nature.

“Woo, no offence, but you look homeless…” Doyoung gave him a judging stare, looking him up and down.

“What are you talking about?....” Jungwoo sighed. Again, Doyoung not so subtly looked him up and down.

Jungwoo looked down at what he was wearing. Welp, he definitely saw what Doyoung had been talking about. Other than the mickey mouse pants, Jungwoo was also adorned in a hideously bright orange sweater with a sauce stain on the neckline. Also, his shoes didn’t match. But, screw that. Jungwoo thought it was quirky.

“Fuck you, the pajama pants are silk. So at least I look like a high class homeless person.” 

“Whatever you say, sweetie. What’s the stain from though? Kill anyone lately?” Doyoung said in his most innocent voice. 

“MEH, no one’s paying attention to that. My sweater’s bright orange, so at least I won’t get run over…” Jungwoo attempted to bite back.

“True. As if your giant self wouldn’t have already made it painfully obvious that you were in the road. Alsoooo, you never answered about the whole murder thing. Who’d you kill?” Doyoung the dumbass asked.

“If you don’t shut up, I’m gonna kill you,” Jungwoo said, attempting to kick Doyoung under the table. He missed. Instead his foot made contact with the metal foot of the table. The loud noise made a majority of the class turn to see what was happening. They were met with the sight of Jung cradling his foot in pain. His eyes closed in pain.

“You could never, Woo. You’re too soft,” Doyoung said in between his snorts of laughter.

“Shut up. I’m not soft. I’m hard,” Jungwoo scoffed.

Doyoung’s snorts of laughter increased, the boy almost falling out of his seat with his cackling, as he said, “My son did you even hear the words that just came out of your mouth?”

“Bless your soul, you dumb bastard,” Jungwoo muttered in shame.

“Wait, what? You’re welcome…?” Doyoung’s ping pong ball sized eyes widened in confusion.

“No, bless your soul. As in you’re dead to me now.” Jungwoo huffed. Deciding to be petty, Jungwoo turned his head away from Doyoung. He rummaged through his backpack, looking for the packet of pocky that he had bought the night before. Instead his hand came in contact with his Naruto manga. He quickly pulled it out, pretending like that was what he had been looking for to begin with. He flipped to the page he had stopped reading. 

“Naruto? Come on Jungwoo, don’t leave me for Naruto,” Doyoung attempted in is best aegyo voice.

“Don’t be such a hater, Youngie. Naruto is a legend. Also, for your information, if anyone, I’d leave you for Kakashi sunbaenim,” Jungwoo huffed quietly.

“Sunbaenim? Jungwoo, you’re so precious. I love youuu,” Doyoung squealed as he reached for Jungwoo’s cheeks. 

“Mehhh, fine, Doyoung, I love you too!” Jungwoo cupped his face, giving up on his annoyance.

That was that. Jungwoo and Doyoung could never really stay mad at each other for long. Their fifteen year friendship prevented any sort of long lasting fight. Before anyone assumes anything, the two had never had any feelings for each other beyond friendship. That matter had been cleared up with an awkward 2 am talk after Jungwoo’s little brother, Chenle, had assumed that Doyoung liked Jungwoo.

~~~~  
The class seemed to last every second of the two hours. At one point, Jungwoo drew a portrait of Doyoung trying to color his hair with a marker. Jungwoo thought it was his best piece. A masterpiece. Doyoung’s face, however, said that his disagreed. Whatever, Jungwoo was still going to frame it for Doyoung’s wall.

Finally, at 10:32, a whole seventeen minutes after the class was actually supposed to end, the professor dismissed the class. With a sigh, Jungwoo stuffed his, ahem, quality notes into his backpack. He could deal with the wrinkled papers later. He just had to get out of the classroom first, for the sake of his sanity.

Don’t get him wrong. Jungwoo loved reading. He adored getting to read as homework. Lately, however, his teacher, Lee Taeyong, managed to relate every story they read to his boyfriend, Jaehyun. They must’ve been really in love and in the honeymoon phase, or something. Anywhale, the corny, teeth rotting rants totally ruined the nice mood of talking about books.

Doyoung seemed just as excited as Jungwoo about class ending. The boy was literally hopping in place. He practically squealed, “Now that we’re out, do you want to go get some early lunch? Or late breakfast, since I doubt you had breakfast.”  
“I will always say yes to food. Please say that you’re paying. I’m so broke. Everytime I think of my bank account, I feel like crying,” Jungwoo begged.

“Life of a college student, my friend. Every penny is like a diamond. Fine, I’ll pay. As long as you pay next time,” Doyoung snorted.

“Of course, Youngie! How about we try something healthy next time? Like a banana? That’s about all I can afford with my current wallet,” Jungwoo faked a sob.

“Dude, you have a job for a reason.”

“Speaking of job, I have work in like an hour, so hurry up,” Jungwoo said, as he started speed walking.

~~~~~~~  
Jungwoo checked his watch again.

7:48 

Twelve more minutes.

He leaned head back down onto the counter. Not a single person had graced the convenience store in the last three and a half hours. But, who would really? Outside, the rain slapped onto the pavement with an audible sound. If he squinted, he could make out some cars driving by. Kind of. Then again, Jungwoo was practically blind anyway. 

He had been working at the convenience store for a year and a half. Yep, he was an ordinary college scrub. But a boy’s gotta pay for his chicken nuggets somehow.

He gently turned his head in the direction of the Naruto manga again. He only had had seventeen pages until the end. 

Right in the middle of a particularly interesting battle, the bell attached to the door rang. Jungwoo slightly lifted his head up, to make sure that he wasn’t being robbed. 

The boy that walked in was tall. Very, and that was coming from Jungwoo, a certified giant himself. The boy also had really pretty hair. And tattoos. A lot of them. They, thankfully, didn’t seem to be dumb things like dragons, though. The tattoos made the boy look even prettier. Also, definitely more intimidating.  
The boy walked to the back of the back of the store to get a can of soda and a bag of chips. His head stuck out above the shelves. Damn, Jungwoo’s thoughts about the boy’s height proved true yet again. He was tall.

Said giant turned to face Jungwoo as he walked toward the counter. Jungwoo attempted to not fall into a gay panic. Because, goddamn, the boy’s face was pretty too. Just like the rest of him. 

Shut up, hormones, Jungwoo thought.

Anyway, back to the thoughts before horny Jungwoo took over. Before, only the boy’s side profile had been exposed. However, his face added to the beautiful overall aesthetics. 

Snap out of it, Jungwoo, he thought. The boy, now in front of him, was looking at his with shock on his face. Oh shit, what did I do to weird him out already?

He looked down at his hand, which is where the boy’s attention was directed. Oh, I actually snapped. Like physically. Way to weird out a stranger without even opening your mouth. A clap and a half for you. You’re doing great sweetie. 

Jungwoo attempted to erase the grimace on his face, quickly shoving the manga to the side at the same time. The manga slid off the counter. Rip, manga, you deserved better, he thought as he quickly reached down to pick it up. 

As casually as Jungwoo could manage, and with as little blushing as as possible, Jungwoo looked up at the boy, wanting to ask if he found everything okay. You know, the basics of customer help. The boy was looking at Jungwoo with a large grin on his face. Jungwoo decided that he was too embarrassed to say anything, so he settled on just helping the boy check out and leave. Then Jungwoo could go drown himself in the rain outside in embarrassment.

The hand that held out the soda and chips had a small tattoo on the wrist. It was cute. Jungwoo thought, I should get a tattoo sometime. Maybe like that.

He opened his mouth to thank the customer from coming to shop there. “I like your tattoos.”

Welp. That didn’t go as planned.

“Thanks, I like your face.”

“Well, that’s one thing we have in common. Not liking my face I mean. Liking each other’s face.” 

Facepalm. 

Actually, instead of a palm, a wall might be more appropriate at this moment. Yep, Jungwoo could feel his face burn. The boy simply chuckled though. Oh, please lords, let me live through this.

Jungwoo focused on checking out the items, and put them in a bag. As he handed the bag over, he quietly told the boy, “Here you go. Those aren’t the most healthy things to eat and drink you know.”

Holy crap, the idiots I’m friends with are rubbing off on me. I need to learn to keep my mouth shut.

The boy full on laughed. And, wow, his laugh was beautiful. Okayyy, Jungwoo, get yourself together. Stop complimenting the boy in your mind. It’s creepy.

As he paid for his purchases, the boy, in his Mariana Trench voice, replied, “You work here, shouldn’t you be trying to promote what you sell?”

“Not if it leads to their early death.”

The boy let out another boisterous laugh. With a wide grin, he said, “Noted. I’m Yukhei, or Lucas, whichever you prefer really.”

Code red. Well, technically pink, because Jungwoo’s blush was coming back with Yukhei’s attention. He managed to stutter out, “Nice to meet you Yukhei. I’m Jungwoo.”

“Well, Jungwoo, it was nice meeting. I’m kinda in a hurry so I have to go. Maybe I’ll come here more often.” With that Yukhei turned to head to the exit. Jungwoo couldn’t help his disappointment that his meeting with the boy was ending.

Just as he reached the door, Yukhei turned around, and with a smirk, he called over, “I love what you’re wearing. You look adorable.”

At that second, Jungwoo realized that he was still wearing the orange sweater and mickey mouse pajama pants. 

Welp.


	2. Sequel? Ish?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have follow up story set in the same world with Luwoo in it

Sooo, I finally wrote more in this universe. The story is :  
[spring days and autumn leaves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301240)

It's a mess of a Markyuck fic, but Luwoo is major in the second half of that. Please go check that out!

Also, thank you to all the people that have read this story and enjoyed it. Every single one of those kudos and comments make me want to cry in joy. Have a good day guys!

Here are some cute as hell gifs of Luwoo and Markhyuck to bless your day :D

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, that was.... yeah. Idk, I might end up taking the fic down if it doesn't get any responses. Which is probably what will happen. However, I might also continue the story, if people like it. Anyway, thank you for reading. Please leave a comment and/or kudo if you liked the story. Have a nice day, guysssss!


End file.
